She's Mine
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Anime Rule 63. She is Beautiful. She is Magnificent. She is Perfect. She is MY Little Sister. She is MY Princess. She is MY Goddess. She is MINE! A retelling of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. ElderMaleMiyuki X YoungerFemaleTatsuya.
1. Chapter 1

**Fujin of shadows: Is this on? Is this on? IS THIS FUCKING ON…OH, it's on.**

**Fujin of shadows: Good morning, good evening, I am (insert name here) or better known as fujin of shadows.**

**Fujin of shadows: I am a very simple person. I prefer to lay on my bed and read fanfictions, light novels, or mangas from my laptop to pass up time.**

**Fujin of shadows: I am also an anime fan. My favourite anime is GUNDAM Seed and I like anime with romance theme.**

**Fujin of shadows: Also, my readers, I am a Mahouka fanboy or fanatic. I have fallen in love with Mahouka ever since the day I read the manga. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the manga introduce me to the wonderful world of Mahouka…Shout out to Mangahere and Mangareader.**

**Fujin of shadows: Mahouka is my favourite light novel, manga, and, when it comes in April 4 2014, anime. I fell in love with the pairing TatsuyaxMiyuki, and hope that they end up together when all is said and done.**

**Fujin of shadows: As a fanfiction writer, I am not the best or the worst. In my point of view, I am below average. Still, that does not, would not stop me from showing my love for Mahouka. I've wrote a couple of Mahouka fanfictions and I am delighted to see that others are starting to write Mahouka fanfictions as well. Shout out to those authors.**

**Fujin of shadows: Now, when I woke up and realize that tomorrow is valentine's day, I thought to myself, what should I do to celebrate….**

**Fujin of shadows: A voice screams at me and said: "DO THE UNGODLY! DO THE UNGODLY! DO THE UNGODLY!"**

**Fujin of shadows: Ladies, gentlemen, and others, this is the closest thing I could be to UNGODLY**

**Ladies, Gentlemen, and others, Anime Rule 63 (for any male anime character, a female version must exist, no exceptions)….Let's JAM. Happy Valentine's Day Everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>She's Mine<em>**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei_**

* * *

><p><strong>Shiba Miyuki = <strong>Shiba Yuki <strong>  
><strong>

**Shiba Tatsuya = **Shiba Tayuya**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A sixteen year old teen, male, with an extremely pretty face sat up from his bed. His upper body was bare, which revealed a sculpted and athletic body. He let out a soft yawn before looking at the younger woman slumbering beside him. He smiled fondly as he reached towards her to trace the face of the woman with his fingers.<p>

The woman beside him possesses a beauty that was simple, yet elegant.

A beauty so simple that it was breathtakingly elegant. A heart shape face, long eyelashes, skin complexion slightly lighter than an ordinary Japanese woman, long black hair with silver tint that reaches down to her knees, and a slim yet undoubtedly athletic figure that's perfect for modeling sports attires and swimsuits.

Though, if other is to look at her with a single glance, they would merely see her as a woman possessing an above average beauty.

For the teen beside her, the naivety of those around him that could not see or was incapable of seeing her perfection was a Godsend.

Nobody would take her from him.

Nobody would be foolish enough.

When the man started to play with her hair, the woman woke up. This revealed a pair of silvery-blue eyes that was capable of enrapturing anyone.

She tilted her head slightly to her right; her silvery-blue eyes met Arctic blue eyes of the person beside her.

The woman blink several times before giving her companion a beautiful smile that showed off her hidden beauty.

"Morning, Yuki-niisama (Shiba Miyuki)."

The man known as Yuki closed his eyes, relishing the soft, soprano voice that uttered his name, before replying.

"Good Morning, Imouto (Shiba Tatsuya)."

Yuki leaned down and captured the lips of the woman confirmed to be his little sister. The kiss was chaste as Yuki gently removed the blanket that covers the naked body of his little sister. He hovered over her, his hands holding both of her arms over her head as he enjoyed the sight of the beautiful body that belong to his little sister.

She was perfection in his eyes.

"Before we start the day, can I make love with you Hime?" Yuki inquired as he started planting kisses from her cheeks all the way down to her slender neck.

The woman beneath him let out a soft moan.

She did not reply and merely parted her legs, revealing her sex to her brother.

Yuki took that as a confirmation.

Their day began similar to the way their day ended yesterday.

As partners in a forbidden dance that no siblings should ever partake.

_**(Break)**_

Shiba Yuki does not dislike women.

In fact, he respects them and acknowledges their importance and significance to the world.

After all, he had a beautiful mother that he loves irrevocably regardless of the sins that she committed when she was still among the living, especially the sins that she committed upon his treasure.

That said, he was annoyed with women, especially those who would fawned over him for his appearance.

He was an Adonis. Shiba Yuki is a person that can only be describe as an Adonis. Arctic blue eyes capable of ensnaring anyone with a single look, high cheekbones, pale skin complexion that does not look unhealthy and merely accentuated his unnatural good looks, and short bluish-black hair swept-back with a single strand hanging down his face.

The uniform that he was wearing is incapable of hiding his lean and athletic built. In fact, the uniform suits him perfectly, giving him a professional look which matches the cold yet welcoming expression that he wore at the moment.

And the way he presented himself, the way he carried himself, the aura the he projects was that of a nobleman, an aristocrat, a prince of an empire.

Shiba Yuki is, without a doubt, an Adonis.

And this annoyed him a lot considering that everyone around him was looking at him with varying looks in their eyes.

Boys were looking at him with jealousy in their eyes but the awe is still there. Yuki would have wanted, would have preferred them to hate him. It would be easy dealing with them if they hated him.

Most of the girls in the auditorium on the other hand were eyeing him with uncontained lust and want, with some even salivating at the very sight of him.

Yuki might respect women, but some women simply disgust him.

They lust for him for his appearance. They wanted him as a trophy so that they could brag to their friends that they were able to have someone like him.

It was disgusting.

Unfortunately, he was used to it. He could no longer count the number of girls that have confessed to him in the past, could no longer count the number of love letters that he receives throughout his life.

It was tiring but he would endure.

After all, the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with was already his.

He looked at the upper part of the auditorium.

She was there, his princess, sitting in the center, looking at him and only him.

This made him happy for her gaze did not stray away from him.

Taking a deep breath, he gave the orientation address to the new students of First High School, a responsibility given to him considering that he was the Freshman Representative.

A title that should have been given to his princess, a title that rightly belongs to his princess.

_**(Break)**_

The address ended without much fanfare and Yuki was able to ignore the applause given to him by those in the auditorium.

The applause range from courtesy to overzealous.

"How pedestrian." Yuki muttered under his breath while giving a small, courteous bow.

He then stood upright and was ready to vacate the stage, with a single minded intention of rendezvousing with his beloved little sister, going home, sharing a meal with her, and then, if she permits it, another love making session.

A wrench was thrown to his simple plan when he senses a person walking towards him from behind. The said person seemed to have the intention of speaking to him.

"Shiba-kun, well done."

Yuki wanted to ignore the person but the politeness that his mother drilled into him forced him to face the person and reply in kind. Sometimes, doing the polite thing was aggravating.

Yuki noticed that the person that approached him was female and she was of short stature, standing at the height 155cm. She was a petite lady with good proportions. Her limbs were long for someone her size and her chest is also large in proportion to her size.

If there was one thing that came to Yuki's mind when he caught glimpsed of her face, an elfish princess came to mind.

9 out of 10 men that would look at her would be captivated by her.

Yuki was an exception.

The person before her was beautiful, no point denying that, but he was already in love and in his eyes, the person that he loves was the most beautiful woman in the world.

So with the desire of leaving immediately, he reply with a polite and courteous tone. "I appreciate the compliment…" Yuki trailed off, not knowing what to call the woman that addressed him.

Seeing this, the woman introduced herself. "Pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Student Council President, Saegusa Mayumi." The woman in front of him introduced herself with an accommodating smile.

Yuki nodded, not showing the surprised that the woman predicted him to have, and Yuki did his best to not show the immediate hostility that rose within his chest.

"I am Shiba Yuki." Out of courtesy, Yuki introduced himself with a court bow.

"That was a wonderful speech that you gave." Mayumi complimented with a gentle tone, her very presence eluding her beauty and her grace.

Again, if it was another male, they would have been overwhelmed by her. Yuki was different.

"Thank you." Yuki replied calmly before walking passed Mayumi. In Yuki's mind, the woman before him was nothing more than a hurdle, an annoyance that he needed to get past in order to return to the side of his beloved.

"You gave a wonderful speech." Not minding his blunt display of rudeness or ignoring his desire to remove himself from the stage and be elsewhere, Mayumi pressed on and continued. "We swear to grow together in all areas within the school premises." Mayumi quoted a portion of his speech, playfulness evident in her voice.

Yuki stopped in mid-stride after hearing that before turning his attention back to Mayumi. He forcibly fought the impatience that he was feeling at the moment.

"That was quite the mix of suggestive words." Mayumi said with an enamored wink.

Again, Yuki was unaffected by Mayumi's charms.

"Though this is magic high school, a curriculum with an emphasis of cultivating Magic talent is something that I consider repulsive." Yuki replied with an aggravated sigh. "Regardless of the level of talent one has, without skill and finesse, that talent is wasted." Yuki stated passionately before looking over the president.

He cursed lightly under his breath when he saw a crowd approaching his general direction. "President, I shall be going now." Yuki gave a quick bow before walking away from the crowd.

He did not desire to be caught in a conversation with plebeians if he could avoid it.

"You have a little sister, am I correct, Shiba-kun?" Mayumi asked as she walked several paces behind him.

If there was a soft spot for Yuki, that would be it. He slowed down his pace and allowed Mayumi to walk beside him, which inadvertently allowed the crowd to catch up to them.

The announcement of him having a little sister seemed to reverberate in the crowd.

"Yes I do, so I hope you pardon my inelegance and my improper behavior but I really should be meeting up with her." Seeing that piece of information was out of the bag, Yuki did not bother hiding his desire to be with his princess.

"Do you mind if I accompany you then?" Mayumi inquired hopefully. "She is quite a hot topic among the instructors."

With that single sentence, Yuki's attention and focus was now focused on Mayumi.

Ignoring the whisperings of the crowd, the whispers that voiced their desire to see his treasure, he spoke specifically to Mayumi. "Do you know much about my Hime?" Only a fool would miss the possessiveness and protectiveness in his voice.

Mayumi smiled, moved by the love Yuki has for his little sister. "Shiba Tayuya." Yuki's eyes widening for a second was Mayumi's indication that she got the name right. "She's quite a topic of discussion for the teachers at the moment. Her average mark across all her paper tests was 96%. Especially in the areas of magic theory and magic engineering, the average mark amongst the qualifiers was 70% but he got full marks for both! Those scores were unprecedented, so I was rather intrigued."

Mayumi then smiled knowing that Yuki would now be more agreeable. "Yuki-san is amazing but so is she."

'_Finally!'_ The joy that Yuki felt from hearing some praise for his little sister was overwhelming. He was so overwhelmed that he gave Mayumi a genuine smile.

Because of his good looks, the simple smile was enough to even take Mayumi aback, a small blush coloring her cheeks while the females in the crowd swoon.

"Thank you, I am happy that someone of your caliber can see and acknowledge the greatness of my little sister." The voice in which he said those words was so suave that Mayumi had to take a step back to compose herself.

'_Wow, they must really be close.'_ Mayumi thought with a knowing smile.

***COUGH***

Mayumi's glanced over her shoulders, to see her vice president standing behind her. He has a peeved expression while eyeing Yuki critically.

Yuki ignored him as he finally caught a glimpsed of the object of his desires.

"President, the main issue at hand." The Vice President reminded her calmly.

Mayumi could only frown at her Vice President. "It is inelegant to interrupt."

Further conversation was interrupted when Yuki increase his pace to break away from her and the crowd that was following her.

"HIME!" Yuki called out cheerfully as he took several giant strides towards his angel. "Sorry that I kept you waiting, Hime." Yuki apologized while slightly narrowing his eyes on the two females that his sister was talking to.

One has short and bright reddish-orange hair and distinct facial features that were undoubtedly influence by foreign genes. From her appearance alone, Yuki had an impression that she was a lively person.

The other girl was a timid-looking girl who wears eyeglasses, which is strange considering that because of the advancement of technology vision correction procedure was widespread and cheap.

Yuki, out of habit, stood in front of his little sister. At the moment, the youngest Shiba had her long hair tied into two spiky buns with two long locks framing her face. This downgraded her beauty quite a bit.

Shiba Tayuya was a beautiful girl but her beauty was both subtle and complicated. If there was an exact word to describe her beauty, pure would be it. At certain times, when she presented herself as she is without applying anything on herself and without tying her hair, her beauty that can dazzle anyone regardless of gender would appear.

But if she applies anything on herself, her beauty would merely be downgraded significantly.

"Yuki-niisama," Tayuya's voice was silent and passive, yet for Yuki, her voice was music to his ears. "These are my classmates, Chiba Erica and Shibata Mizuki. They are most pleasing."

Yuki, out of reflex, gave them an appraising look. In the past, many girls have tried to befriend his beloved for the single purpose of getting close to him or dating him. Of course, his little sister was smart enough to not fall for the tricks of those wenches but he just did not want his little sister to deal with the annoyance.

Yuki was pleased when the two merely looked at her without anything akin to fawning or swooning in their eyes.

"Good day, Shibata-san, Chiba-san. I am Shiba Yuki. I'm also a freshman just like my Hime here." Yuki introduced himself politely.

"I am Shibata Mizuki. I am also a freshman; I look forward to be in your care." There was meekness and shyness in her voice, but not out of the fact that she was speaking to a person that can only be describe as an Adonis, but because he was naturally shy and meek.

"Nice to meet you. You can just call me Erika. Can I call you Yuki?" An overly familiar and forward introduction as well as a blunt request with an unfazed and strong tone of voice. Like Mizuki, it appears that she was also not affected by Yuki's Adonis-like good looks.

"Yes, please do. It'll be hard to distinguish between my sister and me from our family name." Yuki allowed. He now officially approved his little sister's choice of friends.

"Please call me Erica as well. Calling me Chiba makes me feel stuffy." Erica said with a bright, vibrant smile.

"Please call me Mizuki as well." Miyuki hurriedly follow through.

As Yuki conversed with the two, he was also listening to the reaction of the crowd that followed him.

Yuki did not care at the fact that they were displeased that he brushed them off in favor of Course 2 students.

What Yuki cared about was how the crowd seemed to degrade his beloved little sister.

"Ah, is that the sister?"

"She looks like a doll." At the moment, Tayuya wore an expressionless face and her eyes looked very cold and empty.

"She's a weed."

"Eh, seriously."

"So, a top brother and a failure for a sister."

"It must be embarrassing for him to be in the same school as her."

Yuki had heard enough.

A twisted expression of rage marred Yuki's face and the outside of the auditorium suddenly became extremely cold, which was felt by everyone as most of them wrapped their arms around their bodies.

Yuki was at the process of turning around to dispose of those who had dared insult his precious treasure, but his rage was calmed when he felt two soft mounds being pressed on his right arm.

"They are not worth your time." The voice of his little sister successfully calmed him down, his rage disappearing as he looked at the pleading look that his sister was giving him.

Those eyes that were usually empty and expressionless will only have light if they are directed at him.

Yuki reigned in his magic before wrapping an arm around his sister's waists. He pulled her close to him before giving the two girls in front of him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, but may we continue this conversation some other time." Yuki then gave the onlookers behind him a chilly look that promises death. "I am afraid that if I stay here, I would go on a rampage, and I think the majority of the students in this school would prefer this place to not be submerged in an ice age." The cold rage in his voiced was evident and it was clear that he was doing his best to contain his anger.

Without waiting for an answer, Tayuya led her brother away from everyone.

Erica and Mizuki looked at the two in bafflement yet they understood that the current atmosphere was not ideal for making friends thanks to the comments of the onlookers who could not keep their comment to themselves.

Mayumi looked at the two apologetically before giving her Vice president a glare that made the boy flinch. "Next time, Hattori-kun, make sure that the people that you are going to gather have tact!" Mayumi scolded him before walking passed him.

The crowd parted like the red sea to give way to the Student Council President of First High.

_**(Break)**_

Tayuya led her big brother away from the source of his aggravation to a secluded area in First High, an alley way between the library and the auditorium.

With the use of her sight, she was able to conclude that no one would be able see them in this area. The cameras could not reach them and the place was secluded enough that it was hidden from plain sight.

Using her sight again to take an overview of the area and double checking that no one would interrupted them for a while, Tayuya closed the distance between her and her big brother and enveloped him in an embrace, her slender arms wrapped around his waist and her head pressed upon his chest.

What remain of Yuki's anger disappeared as the warmth of his beloved little sister reached him to his very core.

Yuki took several deep breaths while putting both of his hands over her shoulders.

"I apologize that I acted in such an unsightly manner in front of you." Yuki spoke in a hush tone.

Tayuya merely tighten her hold around the waist of her brother. "Your apology is not needed. I am happy that my big brother would be angry for my well being." Tayuya replied, her apathetic tone was filled with warmth and fondness. "But you should not have been angry. Their words do not affect me. Their words do not have meaning. The only words that has meaning to me will come from your lips. The one person, the only person who I can love is you. The only person that I value is you. The only person who matters to me is you." Tayuya proclaimed passionately, her empty eyes filled with solemnest that can move mountains.

Those words from her filled Yuki with warmth and joy. The devotion that she has for him, he would not trade that for the world.

"My feelings for you is similar." Yuki replied as he released the hair of his sister from their restraints. Her knee-length hair fluidly fell to her back all the way to her knees. "You alone are everything to me and when the day comes, I will give you this world."

Tayuya shook her head as she slightly parted from him. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around his waist but she was now looking at him. "You allowed me to stay by your side. That is enough."

Yuki did not say anything else as he merely slid his hands to the back of her head and pulled her to his chest. Tayuya snuggled on his chest while Yuki wrapped an arm around her back.

The siblings stayed in this position for several minutes as they enjoyed, relished the comfort that they provided for each other.

A dangerous thought was looming inside of Yuki's mind as the pleasant feeling of his little sister's presence intoxicated him beyond recovery.

'_No, my Goddess, this is not enough. This is far from enough. You deserve the world and I will give you the world. A Goddess should rule the insects beneath her. All should worship you like I worship you. When the day comes, you will sit on a throne so glorious that the world would be force to acknowledge you and your greatness.'_ The gentle expression that Yuki had was marred with a twisted expression as he held her little sister in his arms with the intention of never letting her go.

_**(Break)**_

It was late in the afternoon when the Shiba siblings returned to their home.

There was no one to welcome them, which the two preferred.

The house, which vastly exceeded the average in size, appeared to be inhabited by just Yuki and Tayuya.

Yuki returned to his room immediately upon arrival and took off his uniform.

He was calm now and the rage that he felt just hours ago was now merely a memory. To have his sister in his arms was truly the best way for his rage to disappear.

Yuki discarded his blazer in disgust and glared at it as if he wanted it to combust.

He really didn't want to think that such a 'makeshift mantle' could affect him that much, but after taking off the blazer that was intentionally fashioned to look "different," he felt a little lighter. He clicked his tongue.

It was annoying, so fucking annoying.

High School was supposed to be the best years of his and his sister's lives.

Yet, the start of their high school was anything but pleasant.

He was ripped away from her due to an ineffective way of valuing the worth of a magician.

It was annoying.

In magic alone, his sister was the best. Her talents surpass even his and the power that she has within her fingertips is endless.

And yet, she was downgraded to a reserve, a position that was so below her stature it wasn't even funny.

"Trashes, the lot of them." Yuki cursed silently while trying his best to calm his nerves. He did not want to burden his beloved with his emotional turmoil.

And yet, it seems that the world was against him as the communication terminal in his room rang.

He glanced at the caller and the temperature in his room, in the entire house lowered significantly.

Gritting his teeth and reigning in his anger, he answered the call. "What do you want?" The displeasure in his voice was evident and tangible.

"[Is that the way you would talk to your father?]"

"No, but this is the manner in which I would talk to the man who cheated on my mother and spat on her grave by marrying a rift-raft six months after her death." Yuki replied, his anger renewed with new vigor. "Again, what do you want?"

There was absolute silence in the other line before his father spoke. "[I just called to congratulate you for being accepted in first high school. Sayuri also extends her congratulations.]"

That left a bitter taste in Yuki's mouth. "I hope you can pardon me for not feeling all that great hearing that from you and from that rift-raft." Yuki said coldly. "Speaking of which, have you extended your congratulations to Hime yet?"

"[Are you still that persistent about her?]" When he received no answer, he continued. "[There is no need for that. That 'thing' is just a guardian.]"

The pure rage that Yuki felt at that moment after hearing those could not be measured or comprehended.

"You know," Yuki began coolly. "The only reason, the one reason that you are still breathing in and out is because Hime does not want me to dirty my hands with your blood but put this in your mind, engrave this in your head. Once Hime decided that dealing with you becomes too troublesome, I'll be the first in your doorstep ready to end your worthless existence." He was shaking in rage as he resisted the urge to crush the phone in his hands.

"Don't ever call this number ever again." Yuki told him coldly. "I have no father!" Yuki spat before throwing the phone to one of the walls of his room, shattering it.

He stormed out of his room, a single destination in mind.

_**(Break)**_

Tayuya sat in the edge of her bed.

Her uniform was discarded in her cabinet.

Her indoor clothes were neatly folded in the corner.

Moments ago, she was at the process of putting on her indoor clothes but the rage that she felt from her elder brother halted her actions.

He was enraged. The rage that he felt back in school was nothing compare to the rage that he was felling at the moment.

Tayuya knew that it would take more than a hug to calm him now.

That is why she was naked as the day she was born, awaiting for her elder brother to arrive.

The door slowly opened and Yuki entered her room.

They looked at each other for a single second. Their eyes met and Tayuya merely nodded. She extended both of her arms, motioning him to come to her.

Yuki closed his eyes before closing the door. Using his magic, he closed the blinds in his little sister's room.

Yuki approached his little sister, discarding his clothes until he was equally naked as his little sister.

His sculpted body was in display. He wasn't overly muscular, but his abs and shoulders were well defined.

Yuki looked at his younger sister with suppress lust.

Her hair was down which showcase her rare beauty in front of him and him alone.

Her naked body shined with the afternoon light and she could not help but admire the perfect figure of his beloved.

The distance between them disappeared.

_**(Break)(Yuki POV)**_

She was so beautiful.

I slid my body next to hers, intentionally pressing my cock against her as I laid her on her bed. I planted my lips firmly on hers and kissed her in a way that was not too soft, but not too firm. I slid my right hand through her hair to the back of her neck and held her in place as I gently massaged her lips with my own. Her lips are so full and soft. They're some of my favorite things to feast on.

While we kissed, I slid my hands around her waist to the small of her back and pulled her closer so I could feel her breasts against my chest. Hime wrapped her arms around my neck, giving herself to me, surrendering herself to me.

How someone so powerful like her yield herself to me so readily, I do not know but I will do my best to show her that I am the only man for her, that he does not need anyone other than me in her life.

I kissed her more passionately as I felt her tongue searching for mine. We both moan into the kiss as we relish the lips of the other.

How many times have we kissed? It doesn't matter for I am addicted to her lips for life.

I broke the kiss as I started caressing her body; I smoothed my palm over her legs, her stomach and finally, her breasts. She moaned softly as I firmly pushed her breasts together and rolled her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers. Her breasts were amazing. It is perfect, not too big, not too small, it was perfect as it seemingly fits into my hands.

She moaned from my touch and I could not help but feel drawn to the beauty that she possess as she reacts to my touch.

My Hime, regardless of the situation, was always calm and compose, she is emotionless and expressionless at times, yet, whenever I touch her, she gives me a sight so beautiful than I could not help but take her over and over until my lust for her is sated.

I kissed her on the lips again as I slid one hand downwards so that I could feel her smooth cunt and I couldn't believe just how slick it was.

I started to nibble my way down Hime's body. I stopped at her breasts and kissed around each one, avoiding her nipples for a while as I teased her relentlessly. Then I finally took one nipple between my lips and the other between my fingers. Hime arched her back and moaned as I savored her firm nipples. Once I'd gotten my fill, I continued down her body, past her belly and to her hips, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. I kissed her inner thighs and worked my way back up to her pussy, savoring every inch of skin as I went.

I gently kissed the smooth skin of her vulva, working all around it and being very careful not to make contact with her labia. I kissed her soft landing strip and then slowly slid my tongue up the length of her pussy, tasting her essence and making her squirm. I stopped at her clit and slowly began to swirl my tongue around it. I lubricated a finger in her wetness and slipped it inside, working it against her G Spot as I massaged her clit with my tongue. My little sister's breathing was getting ragged, and she was pressing herself against my hand and face. It wasn't too much longer before she took a deep breath and started to convulse against me.

She shook and moaned in one of the strongest orgasms she'd ever had. I released myself from her and looked at her. She was panting and taking deep breaths. She looked so vulnerable.

She only allowed herself to be vulnerable at my presence.

The look of vulnerability that she has fueled my libido.

It's time for me to take her.

I lubricated my cock with her essence that remained in my hand. Just the feeling of her nectar coating my cock was enough to make me feel ecstasy.

She looked at me as she composed herself and smiled as she parted her legs to show me her glistening sex.

She was inviting me.

I have no reason to reject her.

I gently positioned my cock in front of her entrance before slowly plunging myself into her.

I was careful as I entered her inch by inch, closing my eyes as per inch that I entered her, the pleasure that I felt intensified a hundred folds. I could feel that I broke her hymen as the covers beneath us were stained with her blood. Hime was able to block the pain that she felt as I took her virginity for what seems like the hundredth time but she still felt pain as she grasped the bed sheets tightly while her face remained expressionless.

Hime loves me so much. She loves me so much that after every time we make love, she heals herself and make herself a virgin again to allow me to take her virginity again. She endures the same pain over and over every time we make love in order to show me the devotion that she has for me. She does not even show me the pain that she felt as I took her virginity for the tenth time this month.

I am deeply moved and touched by this, and thus, I would make sure that every time we make love, pleasure for her would be a guarantee.

My pleasure is second only to hers!

After half a minute, my eight inch cock was now fully sheathed inside of her cunt.

I let out a moan of pleasure as her inner walls clench my cock tightly like a vice, massaging it in such a way that I a shiver of ecstasy run up my spine. Entering her alone felt so good that I almost cum, but I controlled myself.

Hime's pleasures comes first.

My pleasure is the lowest priority every time we are in bed. I reminded myself as I looked at her.

Hime is smilling at me, a coy and playful smile etched on her lips as I felt her slender legs wrapping themselves around my waist before she forcibly pulled me towards her.

I inadvertently thrust into her.

She moaned lightly as my head fell to her shoulder.

She nibbled my ear before whispering in the most seductive way possible. "Make love to me."

I obeyed my Goddess.

I started out slow. I gradually thrust into her as I want to relish this wonderful feeling of being one with my little sister. I thrust into her slowly, enjoying each thrust as I plow deeper and deeper within her with each thrust.

My Hime's arms were wrapped around the back of my head as she nibbled on my lips.

I claimed her lips as I gradually increase my pace. The pleasure that I felt from the friction of my cock rubbing her inner walls was beyond compare and the feeling of her inner walls massaging and gripping my cock was beyond nirvana.

The feeling of pleasure overrode my mind and in no time, I am now pistoning in and out of her cunt. The pleasure that I felt was beyond comprehensible and my beloved was also feeling it.

She was grasping and moaning loudly, which was muffled by my lips covering hers. We were kissing erratically, our tongues dueling each other for dominance, dancing in each other's mouths as they explore the domain of the other. Both of us were moaning loudly and wildly which vibrated in our kiss, increasing the feeling of bliss and pleasure that we felt in our kiss.

I could feel my cock stiffening and growing as I could feel my release nearing.

I remove my lips from hers which allowed my little sister to moan and cry blissfully and madly to her heart's content from the pleasure that she was feeling from me.

This also allowed me to growl like an animal from the pleasure that I am receiving from her.

From what remained of my sanity and will, I concentrated everything I have to plow deeper and deeper into her. I wanted to give my Hime everything I had. She deserves nothing less.

I looked at her and I was happy to see that she has a blissful and pleasurable expression across her face.

She was enjoying my touch as much as I enjoy touching her.

That alone gives me fulfillment.

I thrust deeper and deeper into her, faster and faster with each thrust, and I did my best to ignore the dripping wetness that surrounds my cock, but I could feel that I am close.

The same could be said for my princess as she suddenly clamped her legs tightly around my waist before wrapping her arms around my neck and forcibly covering her mouth with mine.

I could feel her scream in this kiss as she climax hard.

She did not release me as I felt my cock quiver. With one final thrust, I released every ounce of my seed in her.

I collapsed to her side and Hime held me close to her, her lips covering mine.

We kissed sloppily as we enjoyed the afterglow of our sex. I did not make a move to remove my manhood from her as being inside of her was just ecstasy.

In turn, to show that she felt the same, she did not move away from me and continued kissing and nibbling my lips.

She was so beautiful.

She was so magnificent.

She was so perfect.

She's mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: THIS STORY IS Dedicated To my theory that Miyuki would not be able to contain herself if she is male and Tatsuya is female…. **_

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**She's Mine**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**_

* * *

><p><strong>Shiba Miyuki = Shiba Yuki<strong>

**Shiba Tatsuya = Shiba Tayuya**

* * *

><p>"Hime?"<p>

"Yes, Yuki-niisama."

Currently, the Shiba Siblings were laying on Tayuya's bed. It was midnight and the moon was shining ominously over their residence. The curtains that obscure the room from the outside world allowed some rays of moonlight into the room, directly onto their bed and those lights were casted directly upon the siblings. The silvery rays of the moon glistened upon the sweat that accumulated on their bodies intercourse. This, combine with their afterglow, give them both a sort of ethereal appearance.

"Did Chichi call you?" Yuki asked, gazing at the woman resting on his chest.

Tayuya merely shook her head before giving her brother a look. "Did he upset you in some way?"

'_Yes,' _Yuki replied in his thoughts but did not verbalized it. "No, he did not. I was just wondering why that failure of a man does not even recognize the achievements of his wonderful daughter."

"He does not consider me his daughter. He would not contact me unless something comes up in FLT that requires my immediate attention and even then, that would depend on his mood or the severity of the subject matter." Tayuya stretch her arms before gingerly wrapping her arms around her brother's muscular frame, holding him close and pressing her naked body on his muscular frame. "He is still upset that mother left most of her stocks under my name and that I refuse to transfer those stocks to his. Like that would happen. He is an inadequate researcher and engineer. His business skills are also subpar."

Yuki let out a harsh laugh after hearing that. Yuki has no respect towards his father for he has no influence in raising him or his sister. In fact, Shiba Tatsurou could be describe as an absentee father in a good day.

"Okaa-sama made a good decision in leaving her stocks in your name. Chichi would have driven FLT to the ground if he became the majority stockholder of the company."

"I'm surprised that Okaa-sama left something in my name."

FLT was the company that was founded and established by Shiba Miya. When she passed away, it was expected that Shiba Tatsurou, being her husband, would become the majority stockholder of the company.

But during the will reading of Shiba Miya, that misconception was utterly destroyed.

It surprised everyone when the lawyer of the late Shiba Miya announced that all of the stocks that were under her name were to be transferred to her one and only daughter.

That effectively forced Tayuya to get involved in the affairs of FLT, which also caused a great improvement, both in monetary and acclaim, in the company as a whole.

Regardless, this angered their father and her mistress, though Tayuya could care less about them.

"In the end, Okaa-sama acknowledged you." Yuki commented with a blissful smile as she thought of his mother's first, last and only gift to his beloved.

"I think she did that in order to spite our father." Tayuya replied while drawing circles around Yuki's chest.

"Please don't ruin the perspective that I have of Okaa-sama." Yuki chided his sister with a chuckle, earning him a small smile from Tayuya.

"Yuki-niisama…"

"Yes, Hime…"

"Let's go out on a date tomorrow." Tayuya requested unexpectedly.

Immediately, Yuki's eyes widen in surprised.

Yuki and Tayuya were brother and sister, but they were also lovers, something that siblings should never be. Still, regardless of being siblings, whenever the two go out, no one looks at them with any judging eyes. This is because of their contrasting looks, with Yuki having exceptional, Adonis like good looks, while Tayuya having an appearance of an ordinary, average fifteen-year old girl.

Regardless though, the numbers of times the two went on dates were only handfuls. This is because of the responsibilities that they both have as members of the Yotsuba Clan, with Tayuya having to care for FLT and Yuki having to take many lessons in preparation for his ascension as the next Yotsuba head.

Still though, those handfuls of times they went on a date were enjoyable for them.

It should be noted that in those handful of times that they went on dates, it was Yuki who asked Tayuya out.

This mark as the first time Tayuya asked him to go out with her.

Seeing the surprised expression of her brother, Tayuya giggled, a rarity for her. "It is the responsibility of the man to treat his lover and to show her a good time." Tayuya leaned to her brother's ear and nibbled it teasingly. "Make me fall in love with you again and make me want to offer my body to you the very next night."

Teasing.

Seductive.

Yuki shivered as those words sends shivers of excitement down his spine.

He loved and enjoyed whenever his sister speak with him like that.

"I will deliver." Yuki swore with a hoarse town.

"I expect you to, as I expect you to have me moaning your name at the end of our outing tomorrow."

Tayuya flashed Yuki a grin that oozes sensuality and the words that escape her lips increased Yuki's sexual drive.

He took and made love with Tayuya one more time before they descended to the land of dreams.

_**(Break)**_

Still aching from the activity that he and his sister partake last night, Yuki awoke to the second day of his high school life, and it was quite ordinary.

Even though he had started to attend high school, it didn't change a thing in his life other than advancing another level of education.

He looked at the empty space at his side. Yuki would have preferred to have his sister still slumbering by his side but he knew that she has responsibilities as well as training that she must partake every morning, so he did not have any right to complain.

Still, he missed the warmth that his little sister constantly provides him and the sensation of having her in his arms.

Shaking his head, he did not ponder on those thoughts any longer. He has a long day ahead of him and a very long night that will follow.

He has to survive the day, plan a date, and prepare himself for another love making session when their date becomes successful.

He rose from the bed of his sister and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and put on his uniform, sneering at the emblem of his blazer.

He so wanted to know who started the system that First High adheres to. He would enjoy reaping the life out of that person.

Then he went downstairs to the dining room and saw that Tayuya had started to make breakfast. Which was a surprised. He had expected her to be training at the temple at the moment.

"Morning, Nii-sama. You're quite early today." It was still the break of dawn, and there was no sign of the Spring sun yet.

It was still too early to go to school. The first lesson was at 8am sharp and commuting to school would take roughly 30 minutes, so it would be ideal to leave the house at 7:30am. Preparing breakfast, eating, cleaning up... if we considered the time needed for all this, there would still be over an hour of extra time.

Yuki smiled at the sight of his treasure before walking towards her, a single arm wrapped around her waist. Yuki then leaned down and pressed his lips on her cheeks.

This was such a welcome surprised. "Good morning, Hime."

Tayuya, as if it was her basic body reaction, leaned her body on Yuki's chest. "Breakfast is on the table, Nii-sama. Please help yourself."

"Not without you, I won't." Yuki buried his nose on the crook of Tayuya's neck and inhaled her scent, exhilarated at the fragment of his beloved. "Eat with me."

"I have morning training, Nii-sama." Tayuya tried to reason with her brother while she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"All the more the reason for you to eat." Yuki insisted firmly. "You need all the energy that you can get. That man's training regime for you is no joke." Yuki added as an afterthought.

"I'll just eat after my training." Tayuya persisted. "I am already running late."

Yuki, having enough of the argument, carried his sister to the dining table before gently depositing her on one of the chairs. He took a sip of Tayuya's coffee before proceeding to cover the lips of his sister with his in order to transfer the liquid to her.

Tayuya gripped her chair as she enjoyed the sensation of her brother's lips as well as the taste of his saliva with her favorite beverage.

"I don't get why you like this drink so much". Yuki only enjoyed half the experience, he hated bitter tasting food, but it was apparent that his sister enjoyed it as she kept tugging his sleeve. Yuki looked at her and blushed at the sight of his sister looking at him with pleading eyes.

Sometimes, Yuki often forgets that his sister was still just a child, prone to childish wants and needs.

Shaking his head and deciding that it was his responsibility to fulfill the few wants of his sister, regardless of the fact that he really hated coffee and would like nothing more than to throw the contents of the cup to the sink, the taste of his sister's lips was enough to remove the bitter taste of the beverage from his mouth.

After all, Tayuya's lips were very sweet.

Deciding that this might be the only way for him to his sister stay for breakfast, he raised the cup and took a drink of the warm and bitter coffee into his mouth. He then leaned down and placed his lips over hers. It wasn't actually a kiss, but as his lips parted to let the coffee into his mouth, their tongues gently grazed one another.

Yuki repeated the process, filling his mouth with coffee and then giving it to Tayuya. Soon, he was lingering after each mouthful and they began to do more than simply touch their tongues in passing. It was after one such passionate feeding, that Yuki lifted the cup to her mouth to realize that it was empty.

Apparently the disappointment was evident on his face, until he felt Tayuya's hand reach up to her neck and pull her down into a long passionate kiss that the two of them lingered over.

Yuki was still reeling from it when Tayuya spoke. "That was to say thank you for spoiling me, Nii-sama."

"For you, anytime." Yuki had a goofy grin before his usual expression returned. "Now breakfast and if you're a nice girl, we'll do a repeat of this anytime you brew a coffee."

Tayuya chuckled at this. "Nii-sama is bribing me with coffee." Tayuya had a childish pout that almost made Yuki squeal due to how adorable her sister looks.

"That's apparently the only thing that can make you obey." Yuki replied wryly as the two shared a laugh before starting with their breakfast.

_**(Break)**_

Kokonoe Yakuma smiled at the sight of his favorite student.

Shiba Tayuya was an unnatural girl. She was so different that she can be consider an anomaly.

Shiba Tayuya was a very beautiful girl but only a few can see the full extent of her beauty with one glance. Most must be expose to her constantly to fully comprehend her hidden beauty. The beauty that Tayuya possess was a kin to the taste of fine wine. The longer you look at her, the more beautiful she becomes.

Shiba Tayuya possesses a very magnificent body. In fact, her figure was that of a super model, slender with all the curves that many women would kill for. That being said, her built was both slender and athletic, hidden away by the mundane clothing that she usually wears.

Shiba Tayuya was a failure for a magician. She believes this as well as her family, san for her brother. Yet, when it comes to magic, she was the most knowledgeable. Every aspect of magic, she possesses near limitless and comprehensive knowledge.

Shiba Tayuya was incapable of casting normal spells. It took every drop of her skill just to cast the simplest spell. Yet, the application of her magic was that of a level that surpasses any elites in existence.

Shiba Tayuya's magic was limited and yet, her magic, the magic bestowed upon her at birth, can only be describe as absolute. Nothing can escape her magic.

Shiba Tayuya was an anomaly.

That makes her very interesting in Yakumo's eyes.

Shiba Tayuya was the epitome of grace. Everything she does was simply graceful. Every stride, every motion, every gesture, every time she moves, there was always a subtle edge of lethal elegance to it, an underscore of strength in all of her movements that spoke of the enormous power she was holding back, hidden away deep within her in order to keep everything before and around her alive.

It was strange that such a girl can hold so much power within her fingertips yet settle for the life of a servant.

But for Yakumo, it was for the best. Yakumo loves Tayuya like the daughter that he never had but even he sometimes fears the power that the young teen possesses.

"AHHHH"

***THUD***

Yakumo cringed at the sound of one of his disciples screaming in pain and winced at the sound of said disciple being taken down to the ground.

For a girl, and Yakumo used that word in the most respectable way possible, Tayuya was very strong, scary strong in fact. Tayuya slim limbs yet she can deliver a punch strong enough to cause steel to bend, something that his lesser disciples were experiencing now.

And yes, Yakumo considers most of his disciples as lesser people when compare to his favorite.

Tayuya moved gracefully and elegantly as she weaves through the number of monks that were attacking her in all directions. Regardless of how many of them charged at her or attack her, they could not land a hit or even grazed her.

Yakumo was somewhat amaze at how precise her movements were. Not a single motion, not a single step wasted. Every move has a purpose.

***THUD***

Another one of his apprentice fell from a single blow from Tayuya. Another thing about Tayuya was that she was terrifyingly accurate with her blows. Every time she swings her fist and every time she throws a kick, it always lands on a vital area. This, together with her impressive strength creates a formidable combination. One blow from Tayuya guarantees her opponent a quick trip to the dream world.

Out of the two dozen disciples that he had task to spar with Tayuya, six had already fell and it was only five minutes through the spar.

"What a scary little girl?" Yakumo commented with a grin.

"She's not scary, just perfect."

Yuki enjoyed watching her beloved during training. The sight of her going through her opponents, breezing through them as easily as hot knife through butter filled Yuki with a sense of adoration.

Yuki takes great enjoyment watching her beloved sister simply move because of her grace and elegance.

And that is why; as he watched his sister practices her ninjutsu and spar with close to a dozen monks/ninjas, his eyes were filled with raw admiration and undying love, and the lust was almost tangible in his eyes.

Tayuya moved gracefully and elegantly as she weaves through the number of monks that were attacking her in all directions. Regardless of how many of them charged at her or attack her, they could not land a hit or even grazed her. Yuki knew that his sister was not doing this on purpose nor was she aware of her movements in a combat but his sister, as she dodges all blows, seemed to be dancing with all the grace and fluidity of a ballerina.

Yuki also enjoyed watching his sister retaliate. Tayuya had a slender yet athletic build. Though she was small and somewhat fragile looking, her physical strength cannot be denied or ignore. Each punch, each kick that she threw has enough power to break wood. Her strength and her master over her body also showed when she was easily able to deflect the blows thrown at him and the fact that she can lift and throw men twice to thrice her size with relative ease.

Yuki could not help but enjoy the sight of his sister fighting. It made him want her more.

While Yuki was undressing his sister with his eyes and Yakumo could not help but shook his head.

"Yuki-kun, shouldn't you show some restraints. It would not do your reputation any good if people discover what you and Tayuya-chan do in close doors." Yakumo light scolded the young teen.

"Sensei, you should know by now that she and I do not care what other people think of us." Without removing his gaze from his little sister, Yuki replied nonchalantly. "And if they knew the full scope of my love for Hime, then all the better. No more hiding, no more subtlety, I can kiss her in front of everyone or anyone." Yuki added wishfully.

"Still, until that day comes, control yourself." Yakumo told him firmly.

"This is already the extent of my control. Believe me Sensei; if you and your disciples were not here, then I would already have Hime sitting on my lap with her lips occupied by mine."

"Your libido for your sister is disturbing, Yuki-kun."

"Just because no one would even consider dating you, Sensei, does not mean you have the right to comment on my relationship with my Hime."

"In my defense, I do not have a face like yours, Yuki-kun."

"And yet, as much as this leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, you are my Hime's first and only crush." Yuki glared at the Ninjutsu master due to the smirk that was on his face.

This random truth upset him a bit but she also knew that his Hime was upset at the fact that he used to have a crush with their mother's guardian, so he does not have the right to hold it against her as she does not hold his early attraction to the late guardian against him.

"Well, I do have great charms." Yakumo boasted, ignoring the glare that Yuki was giving him. "Girl's tend to develop crushes on their fathers. Considering that I am the closest thing to a father to her, she having small affections for me is understandable."

"Our father is worthless, so I think I would concede to that idea." Yuki nodded his head while a small smile graced his lips. "And you did take good care of us."

"You can still continue your training under me." Yakumo offered with a fatherly tone.

"Concentrate your attention to my Hime. As interesting as Ninjutsu is, I do not need to master the art. The basics are enough for me. I am versatile enough." Yuki refused his offer but his tone projected his gratefulness for the offer.

"Still, if you're interested, my temple is always open for you." The two then stepped aside to avoid a flying body that was thrown at their direction. The two did not show a reaction as the loud sound of a body crashing through a wall echoed within the temple grounds.

"I am sorry for that, Sensei, Nii-sama." Tayuya approached the two, mindless of the bodies that lay unconscious within her feet. Regardless of the half an hour spar, Tayuya did not have any sweat in her body and her traditional training attire was not, stained, wrinkled, or damage whatsoever.

Yuki shook his head before pressing his lips on hers. "No worries, Hime." Yuki assured with a smile.

"It brings me great joy to see my favorite teaching my disciples how devastating a woman can be." Yakumo commented, smiling at the sound of his disciples groaning.

"I think I distorted their view of what a woman is." Tayuya commented, looking at the several men that she had knocked out.

"Nonsense, nonsense, Tayuya-chan. Regardless of who the enemy is underestimation base on gender is a sure way to get killed in combat." Yakumo exclaimed with a nod. "So, Tayuya-chan, are you up for a spar with me?" Yakumo asked with a playful grin as he went into a fighting stance.

Tayuya shook her head. "My apologies Sensei, but Nii-sama and I have classes for the day. It would be bad for his reputation if he is late in his first day." Tayuya bowed her head in apology but Yakumo merely waved it off as he relaxes his stance.

"Tomorrow then and I expect to see you in your uniform." Yuki whacked Yakumo across the head from that statement as well as the lecherous glint in his eyes.

"Remind me again why I allowed my Hime to train under a pervert like you."

"I'm the best and you only give Tayuya-chan the best."

_**(Break)**_

First High School was a beautiful and awe-inspiring school. It has all the resources and technology to nourish top class magicians and the staffs of the school were elites of the elites.

However, Yuki hated the school. Though this was childish of him considering that he has yet to official attend First High, he already decided that he hated the school, and not because he was lazy when it comes to academics.

Yuki was an honor student, from elementary to middle school; he was one of the best students of the school that he had attended.

He hated First High School because of the stupid and unnecessary labels it put on the students.

First and Second course are separated onto different floors, which was an unnecessary insult and slander in Yuki's eyes.

"Yuki-niisama, second course is along this way." Tayuya informed her elder brother as she let go of his hand. "I'll be going now." Tayuya bowed her head as she prepared to depart to her class.

"I don't like this." Yuki plainly told his sister, the gentle tone that he always has whenever he is with his sister absent in his voice.

Tayuya had predicted this and merely patted her brother on the cheek affectionately. "Compliance is the most ideal course of action, special for both of us."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it." Yuki said, noticeably calming down by the touch of his sister. "Your worth is much more than anyone in this school and the fact that you are labeled as replacement leaves a foul taste in my mouth." Yuki fought the urge to snarl but his displeasure was clear as day.

Tayuya could only sigh. Her brother truly possesses a temper as fiery as an inferno, which is somewhat funny considering the element that he favors.

"Nii-sama, I beg of you, comply." Tayuya pleaded with her brother, her normally emotionless tone having a touch of warmth and her eyes that lacks life having an edge of softness.

His sister appearing like this before him completely erased the displeasure that he was feeling. He nodded, conceding with the request of his sister. "For you, I will endure."

'_For now.' _Yuki thought darkly.

Tayuya knew that her brother is still not willing to drop the subject but for now, she would settle with him temporarily putting it in the back of his mind. Looking around and finding there was no one watching them, Tayuya leaned forward and gave her brother a kiss on the lips. It was brief, their lips touching for but a blink of an eye, but it was enough for the two of them.

"I shall see you soon." Tayuya whispered, loud enough for Yuki to hear before leaving her brother's side and making her way to her first class.

Yuki followed her sister and sigh dejectedly when she had disappeared from his sight.

"Always," Yuki whispered angrily to himself as he turned around and headed to his class, located on the floor above. "There is always something that is keeping us apart."

Yuki held down the rage that was building within him.

Yuki would be at his best behavior, be the perfect prince that his mother nourish, not because it is expected of him but because he forbids himself to give his most precious sister any form of trouble.

_**(Break)**_

"Good morning." Yuki greeted everyone occupying the classroom. His voice was stern yet smooth, cold yet welcoming. He also has a fake smiled that made his boyish charm shining vibrantly in the eyes of everyone who laid their eyes upon him.

All the boys were gawking at him and most of the girls were looking at him with love struck eyes.

Yuki resisted the urge to stalk out of the room and hurl. Instead, he proceeded to head to his seat, with grace and elegance that befits his pedigree and image.

'_My seat is around here somewhere.'_ Yuki thought while consulting with his phone. _'There,'_ Yuki thought as he spotted his assigned seat, in front of two girls chatting with each other. He noted faintly that one them was seemingly in a panic.

"Excuse me please." Yuki said, asking for permission to the girl in front of him to give way so that he could occupy his seat.

The girl in front of him looked at him with a stun look, and Yuki could already see that she was trying to speak to him, her eyes having a look that he was all too familiar with. Again, it took Yuki all he has not to roll his eyes. His mother taught him to treat women with politeness and respect, regardless of who they are and how appalling they are.

'_Fine, let's get this over with.'_ Yuki gave the girl a gentle and disarming smile, which was fake but is very hard to determine. His dashing good looks was enhance greatly.

The girl before him fainted and Yuki almost cursed her because of it.

'_Why can't all the girls in the world be like my sister?'_ Yuki thought darkly as he took his seat, no longer sparing anyone in the room a glance.

"Honoka, here's your chance to introduce yourself." With ears enhance with Ninjutsu training, Yuki was able to discretely hear the words that the girl seated in front of him said.

Yuki resisted the urge to snort.

'_Fangirls, really?'_ Yuki thought in disbelief. _'Can't believe I am obligated to be civil with them? '_

Yuki noticed that there was a spark of determination in the brunets eyes as she took a step towards him.

Only for her to step on her own foot and fell down.

She would have hit the floor hard but Yuki decided to spare the girl the humiliation.

With his hand glowing, he willed the girl in an upright position.

Everyone who was watching was impress.

Though it was a simple, singular-process spell, it was still performed without the use of a CAD.

Before anything else could escalated, Yuki stood up and offered a hand to the girl. "Shiba Yuki." Yuki introduced himself politely and neutrally.

The girl before him blushed before shakily taking his hand and awkwardly shaking it.

"Mitsui Honoka." The girl introduced herself with an embarrassed yet elated smile.

Yuki gave her a nod of acknowledgement before letting go of her hand and offering it to her friend. "Who might you be?"

"Kitayama Shizuku." The other girl introduced herself, completely mimicking the tone of voice of Yuki. "A pleasure."

"The feeling is mutual."

With introduction finish, Yuki took his seat and ignored everything around him, wishing for lunch to come quickly so that he could be with his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>The only thing I can guarantee is that next chapter would be 10,000+words long…..<strong>


End file.
